


Amedot Week: February Edition

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homeworld au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Amedot Week is here again! Seven days of green-purple goodness for your enjoyment!





	1. Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> Aw yeah! Amedot Week! I'm so excited, everyone!

** Valentines Day **

“Amethyst!”

Peridot kicked in the Beach House door, a large bag in her hands. Steven glanced over and tilted his head - there seemed to be something gooey oozing out of tears in the plastic.

“What's up, Peri?” asked Amethyst, jumping down from Steven’s bed, where she'd been playing video games.

“I have acquired for you a ‘Valentines’ gift of chocolate,” declared Peridot, “Which I've been keeping since last June.”

“Uh, Peridot?” asked Steven, “You've been keeping that in a fridge, right?”

Peridot blinked.

“Am I…  _ supposed  _ to?”

“Yeah,” replied Steven, “Or it… uh…  _ melts. _ ”

Peridot blinked again.

“ _ Ah. _ ”

Amethyst laughed, taking the bag.

“Aw, heck Peri, I can just drink it now,” she declared, “Besides, it's the thought that counts.”

She grinned, leaning in and kissing Peridot on the gem.

“Happy V-Day, babe.”

Peridot blushed.

“Happy Valentines Day, Amethyst.”

There was a long silence as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

“Uh, Peridot?” said Steven, “It’s March 17th…”

“Let her have this, Ste-man,” whispered Amethyst.


	2. Limb Enhancers/Homeworld AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [realfakedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/pseuds/realfakedoors) for proofreading!

**Limb Enhancers/Homeworld AU**

They both knew 8XM had been sent here for babysitting; Pink Diamond just couldn’t bear to be rid of the ‘cute little Amethyst’, and while the other Diamonds didn’t _get_ it, she was allowed a _pet_ if she wanted one. But she’d need someone to look after her, and Peridot hadn’t been doing anything important since the Cluster emerged, so…

They had been at the Zoo for a very long time - since the little Amethyst had emerged. Since then, so much had happened in the wider universe - Pink had been ‘shattered’, then they’d found out she was actually a human now, except he was actually her child… Peridot didn’t get it. In any case, the Diamonds had dragged her - him? - kicking and screaming back here, taken their Cluster and gotten on with things, and Peridot had been assigned as his personal assistant.

That had been five years ago now. Pink’s child had stopped crying every sleep cycle (now it was just every _couple_ of sleep cycles) and things seemed a little more _normal_ around the Zoo.

Peridot sighed as she left ‘Pink Diamond’s’ chamber at the Zoo. Of course, it wasn’t actually Pink - the Diamond’s offspring preferred Steven, and Peridot had known him long enough that she couldn’t think of him as anything else. It had been a long cycle at the Zoo, and she was decidedly _fatigued_.

“Yo, ‘Dot!”

Amethyst met her at the door, grinning. Even now, after centuries, the quartz stumbled a little in the limb enhancers as she started following her. It was… _endearing_.

“Jay told me Ste-man’s been asking if he can leave again,” she said, “Has White budged on that yet?”

Peridot sighed.

“No,” she replied, “The other Diamonds are adamant. ‘Pink’ will remain on the Zoo until her punishment is complete.”

“But that’s gonna be _forever!_ ” Amethyst moaned, raising her arms - her fingers floated up towards the ceiling.

“Three point two million years,” nodded Peridot, “That was Yellow Diamond’s estimate. White Diamond may have altered it…”

They turned a corner, passing into a quieter corridor.

“Yeesh,” grunted Amethyst, “That _sucks_. I mean, his girlfriend ain’t lasting three million years…”

“Connie,” said Peridot, “Was a concession by the Diamonds for Steven, because he wanted clemency for his allies. She is _not_ his _girlfriend_.”

“She is, though,” said Amethyst.

Peridot blinked.

“Well, _perhaps_.”

Amethyst chuckled, glancing up and down the corridor before coming to a halt.

“What if we broke them out?”

Peridot froze.

“...what?”

“What if we broke them out?” repeated Amethyst, “Just… grabbed a ship and got ‘em out of here? I know most of the fam would look the other way, and it’s not like Holly Blue can stop us…”

“Amethyst, we have _direct_ orders from Yellow Diamond…” spluttered Peridot.

“We don’t work for Yellow, Peri,” replied Amethyst, smirking, “We work for _Pink Diamond_. And if _Pink Diamond_ says he wants out…”

“But… where would we go?” exclaimed Peridot, “What… what would we do? I…”

She trailed off as Amethyst’s fingers came down on her shoulders. The quartz smiled, warm and comforting, and Peridot couldn’t help but blush.

“I don’t know,” she replied, “But it’s gotta be better than this. C’mon, let’s take a chance.”

Peridot bit her lip.

“I… um, I…”

She nodded.

“Pink Diamond’s chamber,” she said, “Before I start _thinking_ about how badly this could go.”

She turned and began to walk back the way she came.

“Alright!” exclaimed Amethyst, “Let’s do it! Let’s elope!”

“Yeah!”

Peridot blinked.

“...wait, what?”

* * *

The pink leg ship was away now, warping far from the zoo - the little ‘Leggy’ Ruby announcing that it was now far behind them. Steven stood on the bridge, Connie by his side; he was not at all sure where he was going, but determined to go nonetheless. They glanced at each other, blushed, and kissed.

“Told you they were a thing,” chuckled Amethyst, leaning against the back wall.

“Yes, so it would seem,” nodded Peridot.

She pursed her lips.

“Do you want to try it?” she asked.

Amethyst raised an eyebrow, blushing very slightly.

“Sure,” she said, “Okay.”

They embraced each other and kissed as they left their old world far behind.


	3. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [realfakedoors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfakedoors/pseuds/realfakedoors) for proofreading!

**Snow**

“Amethyst! _Amethyyyyyyyyst!_ ”

Amethyst stepped out of the Beach House, the wintry air making it feel almost like she’d stepped into a refrigerator, and walked across the deck. Peridot lay in the snow below her, laughing as she moved her arms up and down.

“Makin’ snow angels, huh Peri?” asked Amethyst.

Peridot paused.

“Is _that_ what they’re called?” she asked, “I thought I was making an Ice Aquamarine…”

Amethyst chuckled, climbing over the railing and jumping down to her friend, pulling her up.

“Y’know, I got a fun idea, if you’re down for it,” she said.

“Hmm,” Peridot nodded, “Well, you have an excellent capacity for entertainment, so… what do you have in mind?”

* * *

Amethyst and Peridot hid behind the snow drift, watching as Greg finished hosing down Kevin’s car. The other man sniffed as he looked over his vehicle, arms crossed over his expensive winter jacket.

“Hmm… _passable_ ,” he grunted, “Here.”

He shoved some notes into Greg’s hands.

“This isn’t enough…”

“Later, _old man_ ,” declared Kevin, “I’m going to…”

“ _FIRE!_ ”

Peridot burst out from behind the drift, pelting a snowball into Kevin’s jacket.

“Agh! What in the- my jacket! You little gremlin, I’ll...”

Now it was Amethyst’s turn to jump out, a giant ball of snow held over her head.

“Think fast, jerk!” she bellowed.

She hurled the ball over her head, sending it flying towards Kevin’s face. He screamed shrilly before it hit him, the impact sending him sprawling to the ground, arms and legs sprayed out under a massive ball of soft ice. It looked almost comical.

“Take _that!_ ” exclaimed Amethyst, “You big… uh…”

“ _Clod!_ ” bellowed Peridot.

They exchanged a high five and ran off, laughing.

Greg stared down at Kevin, his face impassive. Then, without a word, he turned his hose on him, spraying the snow away.

* * *

“Kevin got taken to the hospital for a concussion,” said Connie, “Any of you guys know anything about that?”

Amethyst and Peridot glanced at each other.

“Nope,” replied Amethyst.

“How very unfortunate for him,” said Peridot.

The Crystal Gems were gathered around the coffee table, Steven making hot chocolate in the kitchen. Peridot wondered why - only the humans needed to eat, and only Amethyst and Lapis actually wanted to - but she supposed it was a tradition of his.

“Somebody threw a snowball at him,” added Steven, “Like, a really big one. Dad, are you sure you didn’t see who did it?”

Greg glanced at Amethyst and Peridot.

“Uh… no,” he replied, “It all happened pretty fast.”

Amethyst grinned and winked.

“Well, it couldn’t have happened to a better person,” shrugged Connie, “Besides, mom says he’ll be fine. Said the worst injury was to his ego.”

Steven couldn’t help but chuckle as he handed out the mugs of hot chocolate, leaving a little bag of marshmallows in the middle before he sat down.

“Well, said Amethyst, raising her mug, “To us, ‘Dot.”

Peridot grinned, raising her (empty) mug and clinking it against Amethyst.

They heard a chuckle - glancing left, they saw Lapis, her own mug raised.

“To the lovebirds,” she said.

The two small gems blushed as everyone else raised their mugs and repeated the toast.

“Th… thanks Lapis,” Peridot muttered, “Very nice.”

She looked over to Amethyst, grinned despite everything, and pulled her into a hug.


	4. Gemlings

** Gemlings **

Amethyst and Peridot were huddled over the bathroom sink as Stevonnie walked into the room. They raised their eyebrow as they walked over, leaning over and looking into the water. It was stained green and yellow, and they could see tiny gemstones inside.

“What’re you doing?” they asked.

“Making gemlings,” replied Peridot.

“...gemlings?” quizzed Stevonnie.

“We’re makin’ kids, ‘Vonnie,” said Amethyst, “Peridot says she can make ‘em like this, and it’s not gonna hurt the Earth or anything.”

“I’ve taken water from the fountain,” said Peridot, “Mixed it with residue from our own forms, and created an incubator from your bathroom sink. I think I can bring them to term within six months…”

Stevonnie nodded.

“Wow,” they said, “And Pearl’s okay with this?”

“With the gemlings? Yes,” replied Peridot, “With incubating them in the sink… not so much.”

“It’s just very  _ messy! _ ” Pearl called from the living room, “I don’t see why you can’t have done it somewhere else!”

Amethyst grinned.

“If we do it somewhere else, they can’t see their Aunt Pearl first thing, can they?” she replied.

Pearl didn’t reply.

“Yeah, she’s pretty excited ‘bout that,” said Amethyst, “Trust me.”

“Wait,” mused Stevonnie, “If Pearl’s an aunt…”

Their eyes turned to stars.

“...does that make me an aunt too?!”

Amethyst nodded.

“You’re gonna be the  _ best  _ aunt,” she replied, “Trust me.”

“Very few aunts are permanent human-gem fusions, Stevonnie,” nodded Peridot, “I believe they’ll have a particular love for you…”

She smiled and took Amethyst’s hand.

“Almost as much as they’ll love their mothers,” she finished.

“Aw yeah!” replied Amethyst, “We gonna be  _ moms! _ ”

“Yes.”

The three glanced at the door - Garnet was leaning into view, her face stoic.

“...and I’m going to be their funky grandma.”

She grinned, gave them a thumbs up, and walked away.


	5. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of one for Food, so I had to skip it. Really sorry.

**Wedding**

“Why don’t we get married?”

Amethyst looked up, mouth full of mozzarella sticks, as Peridot spoke up.

“Mmm?”

It was late evening - the reception of another wedding on the beach, this time that of Pearl and Bismuth. The couple were out on the floor dancing; not far away, Steven was looking down at his caught bouquet and blushing furiously, occasionally glancing in Connie’s direction. Amethyst had just finished a chat with Vidalia and had made her way over to the food when Peridot had found her - the question had caught her by surprise.

“Why don’t we get married?” repeated Peridot, “Make our own relationship… official?”

Amethyst swallowed.

“Our relationship _is_ official, Peri,” she replied.

“Yes, but it’s not… what’s the terminology… _consumated._ ”

Amethyst blinked. “Peri, we’ve _definitely_ fu…”

“We haven’t tied the knot,” Peridot clarified, “Andy says we’re living in sin. I think it was a joke, but…”

A purple hand clapped her shoulder as Amethyst laughed.

“Peridot,” she said, “Being married’s cool and all, but it doesn’t make your relationship… more good, I guess? Like, Rose never married Greg, you know, and their relationship was totally legit - I mean, unless you asked Pearl…”

“But if it doesn’t mean anything,” replied Peridot, “Why did Ruby and Sapphire get married? Why did Pearl and Bismuth get married? Why will Steven and Connie almost certainly get…”

“It’s hard to say,” Amethyst shrugged, “They wanna make a statement? A commitment? A… geez, a… a contract, I guess? But us, ‘Dot, we don’t need that?”

“Why not?”

“‘Cause the way I see it,” replied Amethyst, “Our contract is in the way we love each other every day.”

Her face fell.

“Well, that was corny.”

Peridot smiled.

“Corn content aside,” she replied, “I think I understand. We don’t need to tell the world what we are, because we… we already know ourselves. And if they can see it, that’s good, but…”

“...it’s our business,” finished Amethyst, “And we choose when to share it.”

She grabbed Peridot’s hand.

“Now,” she said, “What’s say we break it down?”


End file.
